


Два мира

by DarkMoska



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Малкольм находился здесь уже больше года, но Нисса не переставала удивлять его своими боевыми навыками.





	Два мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [two worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960676) by [WonderTwinC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC). 



> fandom DC CW TV 2016

– Твои навыки растут с каждым днем, – сказал он, усаживаясь рядом с Ниссой на подоконник. В Нанда Парбат был поздний вечер, а значит, все тренировки были завершены. До последнего приема пищи оставался еще час, и многие тратили свободное время на чистку оружия, но Малкольм предпочитал находиться рядом с юной наследницей демона. 

Она была умна и талантлива и знала вещи, которые детям знать не положено. В свои девять она представляла собой силу, с которой приходилось считаться. Малкольм находился здесь уже больше года, но она не переставала удивлять его своими боевыми навыками. 

Он не сомневался, что в будущем Нисса станет грозным противником. 

– А твои – нет, – спустя мгновение ответила та, обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него. Выражение ее лица было спокойным и расчетливым, и уж точно слишком серьезным для ребенка, но она умело использовала эту маску: даже глаза не выдавали ее эмоций. 

Малкольм бы испугался, если бы не знал ее так хорошо. 

– Мне не очень нравится использовать посох. Предпочитаю лук или меч. 

– Ассассину полагается быть мастером многих видов оружия, – напомнила ему Нисса, пальцами поглаживая косу, лежавшую на плече. – Ты не должен уступать своему противнику. 

– Мудрые слова, принцесса, – отметил он, слегка улыбнувшись. Она продолжила смотреть на него холодным взглядом, ранящим не хуже слов. Он потянулся к внутреннему карману, вытаскивая оттуда истертую монету. Увидев мелькнувший серебряный блик от неяркого света ближайшего факела, Нисса слабо приподняла уголки губ. 

Малкольм умело повертел монету в руке, перемещая ее между пальцами и костяшками, пока не раскрыл ладонь, чтобы показать, что монета просто… исчезла. 

Этот же фокус он показал Ниссе, когда только прибыл в Нанда Парбат; и вновь в ее глазах показался тщательно скрываемый восторг, когда монета вдруг появилась на ладони. 

Аль Са-Хер. 

_Волшебник._

– Еще раз? – спросил он мягко, передавая Ниссе монету. Та взяла ее, положила на ладонь и очертила пальцами исчезающие от времени узоры. Малкольм верил, что в скором времени уже она будет показывать магические трюки. 

Нисса посмотрела на него снизу вверх и протянула монету обратно:

– Еще раз.


End file.
